O-alkylated halopyridinates are compounds known to possess excellent herbicidal properties. U.S. Pat. No. 3,969,360 teaches that the O-alkylated halopyridinates can be prepared by reacting an alkali metal halopyridinates in solid particulate form with a lower alkyl ester of .alpha.-chloro or bromoacetic acid (or propionic acid) in an inert organic liquid reaction medium under alkaline conditions and in the presence of a quaternary ammonium salt catalyst. Although this process generally achieves good yields, it has the disadvantage of utilizing organic solvents which must be separated from the reaction mixture. Separation of the organic solvents from the reaction mixture after formation of the desired product requires multiple steps and high energy requirements. After separation, the organic solvents require either waste disposal and/or recycling using an elaborate and expensive recycling apparatus. Another disadvantage of this process is that yields are detrimentally affected by amounts of water which would induce hydrolysis of the haloester in the reaction medium. It would be desirable to carry out the reaction of the alkali metal halopyridinate and the haloester in the presence of water without having to remove completely the water from the reaction mixture. It would also be desirable to employ a process for preparing O-alkylated halopyridinates which eliminates using added organic solvents.